


吻别

by 9lang2miaomiao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lang2miaomiao/pseuds/9lang2miaomiao
Summary: 同组合偶像歌手设定甜车一篇





	吻别

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特ID:九郎与猫不可兼得

🎤 同组合偶像歌手设定

🎧 理想化，特别甜

  
🎼 ooc是我的，请勿上升

🚗 两千粉点梗，大家不要学她点车🙇🏻♀️

  
2020年，金曲奖颁奖礼现场。

“下面颁发‘最佳演唱组合奖’，获得提名者请看大屏幕。”

大屏幕上依次出现了五组乐队组合的镜头，其中最让人移不开眼的，当属德云娱乐旗下的“九”字天团。

他们八人经由德云娱乐筹办的电视节目海选出道，第一年打破了偶像组合不会唱歌的传闻，每人一首单曲，首首经典；第二年打破了选秀组合撑不过两年的魔咒，八人配合默契，十分和谐；第三年就全团提名金曲奖，站到了华语乐坛最高的舞台。

“获得‘最佳演唱组合’的是——”

摇臂镜头从一众小生小花脸上闪过，最终定格在一排妆发精致、西服华贵、带着标准营业微笑的偶像脸上。

“九字天团！”

在众人的掌声中，八人起立互相拥抱，杨九郎更是激动地亲吻张云雷手背，牵着他一同走向舞台。

诶？你问为什么一群九字的里有一个“张云雷”？哦？你还想问为什么偶像可以在上升期谈恋爱？

一看你就是新来的粉丝，没有体验着当年选秀的精彩。啧啧啧，遗憾呐……

想当年，杨九郎还不叫杨九郎呢。他来参加海选时，高高的个子，长得白白壮壮，看上去特别老实乖巧，可谁知上来就是彪呼呼的一句京腔，“各位老师好，我叫杨淏翔，是德云娱乐里张云雷的男朋友。”

好家伙，语惊四座！三位导师愣了半天才从宕机的大脑里扒拉出来一句万能的废话撑场面。

“这位同学，你的梦想是什么？”

“我的梦想就是入选九字科，叫张云雷一句师哥，然后和他光明正大地站在同一个舞台上唱歌！”

“哦…看你这么会押韵…那你唱一首吧？”

一曲被原唱调教多次的《毓贞》唱得完美无缺，甚至比原唱本人记词都准。杨淏翔的声音满满都是温柔清爽的少年感，让人仿佛回到了校园的午后，广播台里的歌声伴着风吹梧桐的沙沙声，飘飘荡荡的，传至半梦半醒的耳畔。

当时为了保证比赛的公正性，杨淏翔的那句名草有主的宣言被刻意剪掉了，几轮淘汰赛下来，他完全凭着自身实力牢牢锁定了一个出道席位。

选秀结束、成团之前，出道八人里年纪最小的张九驰由于学业关系，不得不提前退出组合。此时，德云娱乐已经为这个新团体量身打造了一系列活动，张九驰的退出一下子打乱了八人制安排，策划部、宣发部连续加班数日，集团高层焦头烂额。

张云雷不仅是杨九郎的男友，更是德云娱乐总裁的妻弟。当他从男友和姐夫两边都听说这么一件令人头疼的事情后，一个大胆的想法浮上心头。

“姐夫，我想加入杨九郎他们的团，把我添进去刚好恢复八人。我比他们出道早，多少也有点名气，正好可以带带话题度。”

郭德纲喝着茶，瞥了一眼站的规规矩矩的张云雷，“哼，别以为我不知道你就是想借工作之便，腻咕你男朋友。明告诉你，没门！一码归一码，工作之事不能儿戏。”

“哎呦~姐夫~你就答应了吧~~”

郭德纲最受不了张云雷撒娇，这小身板扭的跟条蛇似的，膈应得他直起冷痱子。“滚蛋！少来这套知道么？你加入他们团是可以，但是业务上必须过关！三年之内，我要看见你们有所成就！否则我才不管你们谁是谁呢，通通滚蛋！”

“好嘞！您瞧好吧！”

其他队员早在初赛当天就知晓了他们二人的关系，如今听说这位歌坛前辈要来补位，不仅保证了出道行程顺利进行，还能将团队整体水平拔高不止一个层次，自然没有不同意的道理。唉，提前为他们被迫吃狗粮的日子默哀三秒钟吧……

为了减弱张云雷空降引起的粉丝不适感，德云娱乐提前放出了杨九郎初赛删减版片段和八人合体排练的视频作为花絮，这样一来无异于直接曝光了二人的恋情。虽然看似会损失一些杨九郎的女友粉，但是张云雷自身所带流量就能轻松填补这一空缺，总之公司不亏。

更何况，在张云雷和杨九郎二人看来，那些为了他们歌声和实力驻足的观众远比一两个看脸yy的粉丝重要。可令所有人始料不及的是，一支夹杂着麻麻粉和女鹅粉的“九辫”cp粉大军迅速发展壮大，磕糖抠图配文，一时间舆论风向压倒性地支持这份同性爱情。

今天的金曲奖颁奖礼现场气氛亦是如此。

领奖下台后，九字天团接受集体采访时，有记者问道，“今天各位手捧金曲奖杯，已经成为了无数人的偶像男神，请问你们的偶像又是谁呢？”

话筒递给张云雷，他没有丝毫迟疑地回答道，“张学友，他是我永远的偶像，希望我也能像他一样一直唱下去。”

回答完毕的张云雷习惯性地将话筒递给杨九郎，自然接过话筒的杨九郎自始至终都没有移开自己的目光，

“我的偶像是张云雷。他想唱多久，我就陪他唱多久。”

待众人应付完庆祝酒会，已是凌晨两点。张云雷和杨九郎提前订了一处台湾原住民风格的私人民宿，车子平稳开离市区，距离目的地还有两条街时，张云雷突然兴起说想要下车走走，杨九郎拗不过他，只得一起下车徒步。

后半夜的小路上人烟稀少，连车都很少经过。难得有机会如此光明正大的手牵手轧马路，他们俩人都觉得十分新鲜，张云雷更是心情大好地晃着手臂、哼着歌。

“我和你吻别，在无人的街，让风痴笑我不能拒绝……”

“得了金曲奖这么开心？都哼上偶像的歌了？”杨九郎合着拍子摇晃着脑袋，明明是首悲伤的歌，却听得两人周身环绕恋爱的粉红泡泡。

“你不懂，我之前跟我姐夫做了保证的——三年之内，一定要做出成绩来。现在总算是没有叫他失望，我悬着的一颗心也能落下来了。”

“这三年辛苦你了，以后有什么事你就说出来，我们大家一起承担，好么？”杨九郎心疼地亲了一口张云雷光洁的额头，“正好公司给了一个星期假，咱们趁机好好休息休息，你想干点什么？”

张云雷想不出什么点子，只得歪头问向男友。“你呢？你想干什么？”

“可以说实话吗？你。”话音刚落，杨九郎轻啄了一下爱人的嘴唇。

“污郎！”张云雷面带羞意地甩开了交握的双手，“我…我先回民宿等你啦，你…你去…你去买下东西。”

顺着张云雷手指的方向，杨九郎看见了一家二十四小时营业的药店。

哦，懂了，有戏。

两人站在一个T字形岔路口，一个向左、一个向右。杨九郎说了句“保证完成任务！”就转身向左，没走两步就被一只手臂用力地扯了回来。

两人身高相当，杨九郎被拉着转身的瞬间，一双火热的红唇就贴了上来。此时的路口再无旁人，只有这对情侣，吻得难分难舍。唇齿相融间，张云雷的声音带着软糯的娇意传至杨九郎的耳畔和心底。

“要先吻别才可以。”  
“我先走了啊，你可得记得快点回来。”

杨九郎看着张云雷一路小跑的背影哭笑不得，不知道到底该说他大胆还是羞涩，但无论哪种，他都早已爱的无法自拔。

杨九郎以最快速度完成了采购任务，一路冲刺回民宿时，张云雷正在洗澡。杨九郎边脱衣服边想，“我真是个天才！挑了一家有双人浴缸的民宿😎”

水汽朦胧的浴室里，张云雷正仰头冲洗着头发。他那白嫩的锁骨和棱角分明的一字肩在房顶灯光的照射下发着光，引诱着门口一丝不挂的杨九郎升旗敬礼。

即使浴室水声再大，张云雷也不至于听不到开门的声音，只是因为他笃定来者何人，所以才没有睁眼确认。果然不出他的所料，带有熟悉气息的炙热的亲吻落在了自己的耳后和锁骨，杨九郎宽厚的怀抱比花洒的热水还要温暖。

“宝贝，我回来了。”

张云雷睁开双眼，睫毛上还挂着水珠，他将双臂环上爱人的脖子，对着杨九郎粲然一笑，换得一个铺天盖地充满情欲的吻。

相恋多年的二人十分清楚对方的敏感带，杨九郎微凉的脚趾滑过张云雷毛发旺盛的小腿，来来回回地撩拨着他，引来一阵酥酥痒痒的触觉体验。嘴角眉梢都染上笑意的张云雷毫不认输，弹琴拨弦的右手灵活地覆上杨九郎胸前的红豆，没用几下，指尖就感觉到一阵战栗。

“原来，今晚如此兴奋的，不只是自己。”两个人默契的想到了一处。

炽热的一吻结束，两人相拥着大口地呼吸着空气，两具相贴的胸膛此起彼伏，偶尔的摩擦刺激着胸前两点。愈发急促而沉闷的呼吸声显得周围的空气都不够用了似的，好像只有汲取对方胸膛里残存的那些才能得救。于是，分离不久的双唇复又贴合，这一吻，细腻而又绵长。鼻间气息相通、口中津液相渡，我中有你，你中有我。

张云雷渐渐沉醉在了杨九郎的怀抱里，任凭他对自己上下其手，甚至还不自主地将腰腹贴向对方，无声地寻求抚慰。杨九郎分出一只手，覆上昂首挺立的小云雷，只轻轻撸动了几下，就换得张云雷抑制不住的呻吟。杨九郎骄傲地亲了两下他那早已红肿不堪的双唇，像是安抚，又像是奖励。

“宝贝，叫出来吧，这里只有我们，只有你张云雷和我杨九郎。”

杨九郎手上动作不停，又弯着腰低头伺候着张云雷胸前的红点，温热灵活的小舌包裹着一边，略微发冷的淋浴打在另一边，三处敏感点同时受着刺激，张云雷承受不住地靠在了墙壁上，无意识地摇着头呼喊着爱人的名字。“九郎，唔，九郎好棒！再快点，呃啊啊…九郎…”

第一次达到高潮的张云雷双腿发软，杨九郎一手没扶住，他就跪坐在了浴缸里。面对眼前青筋暴起的铁棒，张云雷犹豫了一下，便试探着张开了嘴。还没等接触到，杨九郎就连忙侧身避过，拉起了一脸茫然的张云雷。

“你这是干嘛？我从没让你这样过…”

“可是…我可以啊，九郎，我可以的。”

“可我不想。你的嗓子是要唱歌的，我舍不得。”杨九郎直视着张云雷的双眼，脸上写满了不容拒绝的认真。

“可是你都没有……你还……”张云雷还是有些犹豫，明明自己发泄过了，可九郎还没。

杨九郎放弃了跟这个小傻子废话，抄起旁边的大浴巾将他裹了个严实，打横抱起，径直迈步朝卧室走去。

“你是傻了不成？明明有其他办法嘛，你这就忘了刚指使我去买什么了？”

余光瞟到床头柜的张云雷瞬间羞红了脸，他梗着脖子表示，一定是洗澡时间太长、浴室太热，自己才显得傻乎乎的。嗯，一定是这样。

两人赤身裸体地倒在大床上，杨九郎甚至连身上的水都没擦。他撑着双臂、隔着一条浴巾虚趴在张云雷身上，目不转睛地看着灯下美人。不知是热水的缘故，还是高潮的缘故，张云雷此时面带潮红，双眸水汪汪湿漉漉的，黑黑的瞳孔里清晰地映出了杨九郎的脸庞。

杨九郎俯身贴近他，虔诚的亲吻一路辗转而下，落在他的额头、眉梢、眼角、脸颊、耳垂。

“宝贝，你好美！我好幸福！”

“杨九郎，你头发上的水滴我脸上了！”

张云雷煞风景的一句话搞得杨九郎哭笑不得，可杨九郎知道张云雷只是害羞而已，并不是真的嫌弃自己发梢的水滴。因此他故意大幅度摆头，甩得到处都是水。张云雷气急败坏地抽出浴巾蒙上他的脑袋，“你给我擦头发去！”

随着浴巾的抽离，两个人彻底赤裸相对，胯下的炽热触感让杨九郎下腹一紧，声音也染上几分喑哑。

“还擦什么头发啊？明明有更重要的事情值得做……”

杨九郎觉得自己如果再忍下去简直就不是男人了。他果断地取过床头的润滑剂，热感型的润滑剂省去了提前捂热的时间，极大地方便了急切的毛头小子。饶是如此，前两指的进入也不是那么轻松。

杨九郎不住地亲吻着张云雷的双唇，一边安抚着他胸前娇艳欲滴的红豆，一边说着骚话刺激着脸皮薄的爱人。不多时，他的手下就感受到了一股热流，逆流而上，修长的食指触碰到了极乐世界的入口。

“啊……不要啊……九郎……”突如其来的研磨刺激得张云雷娇喘不断，他红着眼软着嗓子求杨九郎轻一点。杨九郎听话地将手指撤出，湿淋淋的手指举到了张云雷眼前，杨九郎挑着眉问道，“真的不要？”

失去了手指的填充，润滑剂又开始发热，张云雷感到一阵蚀骨锥心的空虚，又不想妥协得太过软弱。于是他伸展开双腿，盘上杨九郎的腰侧，灵活的脚趾顺着他的脊背滑动着。

“这话该我问你吧？九郎，你真的不想要我吗？”

妖孽！

杨九郎的大脑轰的一片空白，再顾不上什么怜香惜玉，只能遵从生理本能的驱使，一杆进洞。一高一低两声呻吟，昭示着身心无比契合的两个灵魂。

真正相融相亲时，除了克制不住的呻吟之外，两人倒是很少说话，他们更愿注视彼此的眼睛，那里有他们想要的一切信息——我的眼里心里身体里，有且只有你。

进出的速度不断加快，体温逐渐升高，张云雷拉着杨九郎的手探向了自己的分身，其中意味再清楚明白不过。

“宝贝，等我一起。”

张云雷双手攀上杨九郎的后颈，仰头追逐他饱满柔软的双唇，在两人释放的瞬间，他狠狠地咬住了杨九郎的下唇。痛感与快感齐发，刺激得杨九郎眼前直冒金星。

接连的高潮让张云雷精疲力竭，杨九郎细心温柔的清理工作更是让他如卧云端。他舒服的蜷着脚指头，半眯着眼睛胡思乱想，“杨九郎怎么能这么好呢？不够，我要的还不够。”

一只修长的胳膊攀上了准备下床放毛巾的人的后腰，一副瘦弱的胸膛紧随其后，严丝合缝地贴上了白皙嫩滑的脊背，那只点着一颗小痣的骨节分明的手探入了内裤边缘。

“九郎，不够~~”

杨九郎随手扔下毛巾，揽着身后的人转身倒回了床里。“今天我们磊磊怎么这么主动啊？要哥哥给你奖赏是不是？”

又一记亲吻落在了额头，没等继续向下，杨九郎就意识到了不对。伸手一探，果然张云雷的额头是不正常地发热。

“宝贝，你发烧了。咱不继续了好吗？我去给你买药。你乖乖吃药，好吗？”杨九郎低声劝导着爱人，却换回了一个愈发能撒娇耍赖的粘人宝宝。

“不吃药~不想吃~~九郎给我打一针就好了，出出汗应该还好得快一点吧？”

“不行，别闹！你的身体重要。我们明天再继续，好不好？今晚的先欠着。”

“可是，九郎……我听说人发烧的时候，全身都会变热，那里也是……你难道不想试试吗？”好奇宝宝的眼睛眨巴眨巴的，让人说不出拒绝的话。

杨九郎红着脸，梗着脖子回到，“那就一次啊，速战速决。然后我去买药，你得吃了药再睡觉。”

“嗯嗯！”乖巧宝宝不住地点头，“快来快来，九郎九郎！”

艹！杨九郎边做着运动边感谢上苍——谢天谢地，张云雷平时不这样，否则他杨九郎非得早早精尽人亡不可。

凌晨五点半，杨九郎再次出门前往街角的药店。站在几个小时前经过的路口，他不自觉地哼起了同一首歌。

“我和你吻别，在无人的街。”

呵，  
吻别？  
不存在的。  
这辈子，张云雷和杨九郎就不可能分别。

  
Fin.

————————————

如果喜欢的话，能不能回去给我个小心心和评论？新手开车求鼓励，加不满油车就开不动了……


End file.
